Metal working operations, for example, drawing, hot pressing, blanking, bending, stamping, rolling, forging, cutting, punching, spinning, and the like generally employ a lubricant to facilitate the same. Lubricants greatly improve these operations in that they can reduce the power for the operation, prevent sticking and decrease wear of dies, cutting bits and the like. In addition, they frequently provide rust inhibiting properties to the metal being treated.
Many of the lubricants applied for the above purposes are liquids. The equipment used for the application of such liquids is often expensive to maintain and inconvenient to use. In addition, a dry-off oven is usually required to remove the water or solvent carrier from the liquid composition, which also greatly adds to the capital costs and operating and maintenance expenses of the method. Difficulties are often encountered in automatic feeding of metal blanks and otherwise handling the metal because the liquid compositions which are normally applied to the metal make it wet and slippery and consequently difficult to handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,203 (O'Halloran, Dec. 19, 1967) relates to the use of an oil-soluble reaction product of a dihydrocarbon dithiophosphoric acid and a lower alkyl alcohol ester of maleic acid or of fumaric acid as an ashless additive for imparting anti-wear properties and anti-corrosion properties to lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,470 (Lewis, Aug. 17, 1971) relates to hydroxy substituted phosphonates that are produced by reacting a halohydrin with an aliphatic or aromatic phosphite. At high temperatures, an acidic compound is formed instead of, or at least substantially in place of the neutral compound. The neutral ester of the phosphonic acid can be subjected to either acidic or basic hydrolysis to form the free phosphonic acid, which in turn can react with alkyl amines or alkylol amines to form excellent corrosion inhibitors. The neutral esters themselves can be used as additives for extreme pressure lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,287 (Chiddix et al., Oct. 2, 1973) is directed to phosphorus containing compounds which are particularly useful as antioxidant agents for stabilization of organic compounds which tend to deteriorate in storage or in use due to oxidation or other such reactions. More particularly the reference is directed to phosphites, phosphates, phosphonates, thiophosphates and thiophosphonates derived from .omega.-(3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) alkanols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,594 (Rysek, Mar. 17, 1981) is concerned with metal working operations, especially drawing, that are facilitated by applying to the metal a composition which provides lubricity thereto, which melts between about 30.degree. C. and about 150.degree. C., and which contains a minor amount of a phosphorus-containing composition which may be prepared by the reaction of an alkoxylated alkyl phenol with a phosphorus trihalide, or, in combination with water, with a triaryl phosphite. The former reaction also produces, as a by-product, the corresponding halide. The phosphorus-containing compositions are especially useful in combination with a chlorinated wax. The preferred lubricant bases for the metal working lubricants comprise esters or polymers of epoxides or episulfides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,658 (Tincher et al., Aug. 3, 1982) relates to a water-based hydraulic fluid or metal working composition which can be obtained by blending water in a major proportion with minor effective lubricating amounts of a mixture of a phosphate ester, a polyethylene ester, a polyester of an oxyalkylene compound, and an alkyl dialkanolamide.
The metal working fluids and hydraulic fluids of this reference contain a minor effective amount of a phosphate ester salt selected from the group consisting of ##STR2## and mixtures thereof wherein EO is ethylene oxide; R is a monovalent alkylaryl group wherein the alkyl group thereof has about 4 to about 20 carbon atoms, X is individually selected from the group consisting of an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal, the residue of ammonia, the residue of an amine, and mixtures thereof; n is generally a number from 1 to 50, and preferably 2 to 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,481 (Jahnke, Aug. 6, 1985) relates to corrosion inhibitors which prevent corrosion of metal surfaces contacted by aqueous compositions containing them. More particularly the reference relates to corrosion inhibitors which are amine salts of mixtures of polycarboxylic acids and boric acid. The reference also relates to aqueous systems containing the aforedescribed corrosion inhibitors and methods of inhibiting corrosion of metal which comprises contacting metal with said aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,335 (Rizvi et al., Oct. 22, 1991) relates to lubricating compositions containing hydroxyalkane phosphonic acids and derivatives thereof. Hydroxyalkane phosphonic acids in this reference can be reacted to form salts with basic materials, including detergents, dispersants and amines. These materials can be particularly useful in lubricating compositions to improve anti-wear and extreme pressure properties of lubricating formulations. The hydroxyalkane phosphonic acid is represented by the following formula: ##STR3## wherein Y is a phosphonic acid group or hydrogen, and R is alkyl from 1 to about 100 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,305 (Jolley et al., Apr. 12, 1994) relates to carboxylic esters and more particularly to phosphorus-containing carboxylic esters and their use as synthetic lubricants and as lubricants in liquid compositions containing liquid fluorine-containing hydrocarbons. More particularly, the reference relates to synthetic lubricants and to liquid compositions useful as refrigeration liquids.